History of Bermuda 1700 - Present
(THIS IS PUBLIC, CHANGE HOWEVER YOU WANT IF IT MAKES SENSE. ALSO KEEP IN MIND THIS IS ALTERNATE HISTORY) Early 1700s 150 Years before the colonizing people made their way to Bermuda, only a few empires ruled, with the pirates ruling the islands of Central Bermuda. The Empire of Wezorin had ruled the North for many centuries, while its rival, Kaloraf, ruled the East under the banner of the great house of Kalos. Where Albien is today ruled the Independant Tribes of Alsoka, which had succesfully rebelled from Kaloraf with the help of the pirates. The West was different, however. It was jungles of nothing but trees and animals, with the occasional tribe in the middle of no where. Late 1700s 75 years before the colonization, Kaloraf had collapsed, a once great empire was seperated after the Tribes of Alsoka rebelled. Wezorin feared it would happen to it as well, so it sent settlers to the untouched West to escape the rebellions and turn the minds of its citizens to something else. They were lucky they did so, because 5 years later, in 1780, the great famine of Wezorin started, and another great empire fell to the grounds. The court of Wezorin fled to where is Bermuda-Helvenia today, in an effort to restart anew, but the natives were not happy with th newcomers, and even with their caveman technology, they hunted down and killed the Wezorin family. The Beginning of the 1800s was dark for the Eastern powers. Early 1800s With the defeat of Wezorin, the natives took the new technologies into their hands and formed a few country along the coasts, killing all of their rivals. A few countries rose and became peaceful, trying to co-exist with the natives, but to no avail. Native raids accured about every month, and even the strong can't survive forever... In the West, City-States came into power. Some republics, but most were kingdoms. Some of these count Albien, which is now an empire, and The Isles, a union of City-States. The Isles were being threatened by the pirates however, and survival was tough. 1850 1850 marked the great invasion of many countries from Europe. Many came into the bay and massacred the pirates. They were a force never seen before. Some left, but some stayed put. The Congort, Colhort and the Americano-French Empire are amongst them, even though Colhort became independant soon after. Helvenia, a newly formed country tried to co-exist with Congort and the AFE, but is now threatened by both countries. The AFE disrupted the peace, and soon went to war with the newly formed nation of Albien, another union of City-States. The War lasted 3 years with a status quo. No one gained or lost any land, and no battles occured except for an Albien blockade of AFE trade. The newly formed kingdom of Albien also went to war against Colhort, in the conquest of Jorask. The senate decided to attack Jorask without the King Rhodokos's Permission, though they didn't know they were protected by Colhort. The first battle occured in Fort Solitude, as a naval battle. When the King hears about the battle, he urges it to stop, but Jorask refuses, saying that they won't rest until they get the senators fired, and Albien troops arrested in Jorask. His son being the admiral after the first killed himself, he offered for himself to get arrested. Jorask refused, and so the next night the King ordered some of his men to arrest those who participated in the war, including his loved son, Prince Alexander Septimus. Two months later, they went to get the Albien troops back. They returned, but many had perished in the dungeons. The last battle, known as "The Battle of Divines" was fought after the men got liberated, there was no clear winner. Right when they were about to charge more men into the enemy, news spread that Albien had made peace with Jorask, giving them 43k Albien Dollars in exchange for peace. This left Albien with an extremely damaged economy, but even then they spread across the whole peninsula. 1860 We are now in 1862. Bermuda has changed, Albien, in only 50 years, has gone from tiny city-state to Empire of the Albien Peninsula, Colhort co-exists peacefully with The Isles, Bermuda-Helvenia has secured an alliance with Albien to defend against the Congort and the AFE, new european nations venture to Bermuda, like Russia. Even a new Chinese country was formed in the North-East. The leaders of these people must either eradicate all others, or live in peace to form the Bermudan Union and secure peace across the continent. Natives still live in Bermuda, but they are now oppresssed by the growing nations. All seems lost for them. Is anyone going to aid them? Give them somewhere to live instead of being destroyed by others who walk into their lands and kill all of them? Only time can tell...